super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaara Vs. Crocodile
Gaara Vs. Crocodile is one of of Desert Croc's Death Battles. It is a fight to the death between Gaara from Naruto and Crocodile from One Piece. Description Naruto Vs. One Piece! These two combatants have powers that allow them to manipulate sand! Which one can use theirs more efficiently? Interlude (Cue: Invader) Wiz: There are some powers in fiction that allow the user to control a certain element. Fire, lightning, ice, you name it! Boomstick: Sand, however, is an element that is not common but the ones that con control it are often very deadly. Wiz: Two characters that can control sand are Gaara, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. Boomstick: And Crocodile, a former Warlord of the sea. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Gaara Buries the Opponent in DEATH BATTLE! (Cue: Gaara's Theme) Wiz: There is a place called the Hidden Sand Village. The leader of this village is called the Kazekage and the current person who holds this title is a Shinobi called Gaara. Boomstick: But Gaara is also a jinchūriki, meaning he has a monster inside of him. Wiz: Don't we all? Boomstick: No! What I mean is that sealed inside of him is the One-Tailed Beast, Shukaku. Wiz: Oh, so he's like Naruto then. Boomstick: Well, I guess you could put it that way. Wiz: Being a shinobi, Gaara has all the abilities of a ninja, but due to being a jinchūriki, he has an extraordinary power, the ability to manipulate sand. Boomstick: Gaara has various ways he can fight the opponent. Wiz: As mentioned earlier, he is able to control the sand inside his gourd so that it can strike, block attacks and bury his foe. Boomstick: Gaara is a master of defense. Any attack that heads his way will be blocked by a shield of sand harder than steel, even against his will. This means that even sneak attacks won't work. Wiz: He can easily kill small fry by trapping them in a coffin of sand and crushing them into a bloody pulp. Boomstick: Some offensive attacks he has is shooting blasts of sand like shurikens. He can also fire clots of sand from his shield at the enemy. Wiz: But that's nothing! Why need moves like those when you can create a giant sand tsunami and crush everything in your path under it? Boomstick: Another one of his attacks is forming sand into the shape of Shukaku's arms and send them at the opponent. Wiz: Gaara doesn't just use his sand to attack, he can also use it to fly around on! Think of it as a Nimbus made out of Sand! Boomstick: But what good is being a ninja without being sealthy? Gaara has been able to sneak up on others unoticed several times, so he knows what being a ninja means! Wiz: Despite being very strong, Gaara is not unbeatable. His sand of sheild can be broken if struck with enough force. He is able back this up with his armor of sand though. Boomstick: Who knew you could just cover yourself in sand and be safe from harm? Wiz: I guess you can see why Gaara became Kazekage! No one is gonna mess with his village when he's around! Gaara: I will work hard, because I want to become acknowledged by others. That's what I thought when I look at Naruto Uzumaki. Bonds with others… Up until now, I only known them as hate and murderous intent. But I wonder, what is that bond he longed for? Now I understand, even only a little. Pain, sadness… and joy. These feelings allow you to understand others. Crocodile Whips Up a Sandstorm in DEATH BATTLE! (Cue: Difficult) Wiz: In the world of One Piece, there are objects that grant you powers called Devil Fruits. Boomstick: So are they cursed? Wiz: No, just called that. Anyway, by eating a devil fruit, you gain its power. Crocodile, a former warlord of the sea, ate the Suna Suna no mi. Can you guess what its ability was? Boomstick: They don't need to guess. Stop asking stupid questions! Wiz: OK! Sorry! Boomstick: Crocodile's power not only allows him to manipulate sand but it also gives him the ability to turn into sand. Wiz: The advantage of this is that all physical attacks completely unharmed him as his body will turn into sand, rendering the attack ineffective. Boomstick: Has has some insane regeneration to go along with that. You can decapitate him, slice him in half, pound him to bits and he will instantly be restored! Wiz: Moving on to the attacks. Crocodile has a few powerful moves up he sleeve. One of them called Sables. Basically, its a giant sandstorm powerful enough to send an army flying! Boomstick: There's more! Desert Girasole allows him to create a pit of quicksand. He can also send a blade of sand that is strong enough to cut through the ground at his opponent! This is Desert Spada. Wiz: Finally, he has his most devastating ability. He can suck the moisture out of anything by touching them with his left hand. This can cause humans and plants to wither and turn solid objects into sand. Boomstick: He has a move called Ground Secco which can cause the ground to crumble. This is usally followed by Ground Death, in which he sucks the mousture out of all his surroundings by touching the ground. If you step on the ground near him during this, you might want to take a swim! Wiz: Crocodile is also a good combatant. He can use his hook as a weapon. The gold is just its cover, 'cause it is poisonous beneath! Got to keep it covered because it can melt rock! Boomstick: And if the hook gets destroyed, he's got a blade to take its place! Wiz: He is fast enough to dodge enemies attacking him from all directions and even strong enough clash with Doflamingo, a guy who could cleave three towers in two with a single kick! Damn... Boomstick: But there are some bad sides. Crocodile is vunerable to attacks if he gets wet though he can take a real beating if it does happen. Wiz: All we know is that he is one tough pirate. Boomstick: A pirate who rules the desert! Crocodile: Devil Fruit powers can be extremely strong in battle depending on how you use it and how long you've trained with it. Unlike those fools who're merely satisfied by having a devil fruit power, I've honed my powers to perfection! I'll make you soon regret ever going up against me! Prelude Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! In an unknown desert. Gaara flew over the Desert on his sand. He was in search of a dangerous criminal whose wanted posters were all over the Hidden Sand Village. Word had it that he was recently sighted near the village as well. His bounty was a high price so taking him down would be worth it, but where was he? "Still nothing," Gaara said to himself, "I guess I should just wait until he causes trouble to the village." He was about to head back to the Hidden Sand Village when he noticed a figure below and flew in to get a closer look. The figure turned out to be who he was looking for! It was the criminal! Now he just had to subdue him. Gaara hopped onto the ground. At the same time, he sent a stream of sand at the criminal. It made perfect impact! "Too easy!" "Impressive..." Gaara looked to his side to see the criminal sitting on top of a large rock. How did he get there? "Identify yourself." "I am the pirate Crocodile. You know my name now, so would you please get out of my way? I need to be somewhere." A pirate? This is the first time Gaara had heard of such a thing. "You are a criminal. I cannot let you go in risk of putting my village in danger! I will arrest you, Crocodile!" "You don't look like an admiral to me, let alone a marine! What hope do you have at beating me?" "So you judge a book by its cover, eh? That is your biggest mistake!" The two enter their fight stances and get ready to battle. (Cue: Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Battle in the Sand) Gaara begun by sending multiple sand streams at Crocodile, who swiftly dodged them as he advanced towards Gaara. "You'll have to do better then that!" Crocodile was able to get close to Gaara and attempted to strike him with his hook but Gaara's sand shield prevent the attack was reaching him. "Ugh!" "You're the one who needs to do better!" Gaara's sand shield fired small clots at Crocodile, which sent him flying back. Gaara followed this up by striking Crocodile with a few sand streams. As Crocodile landed and got to his feet, Gaara had already prepared to trap him in a sand coffin. "Disappointing." Gaara had covered Crocodile in the sand coffin and crushed him in it. Gaara was expecting to see some blood ooze from the coffin but this didn't happen. Instead, some sand was spilt from the coffin as if it were crumbling apart. "What is this?" Gaara opened the sand coffin, only to discover Crocodile was not it in. Instead, a cloud of sand flew out of it and formed a human shape. It then begun regenerating Crocodile's body until he was back together in One Piece (Pun intended). "What did you say about not judging a book by it's cover?" "That can't be!" Gaara tried striking Crocodile with his sand multiple times, but each attack just passed through him. "I am made of sand," Crocodile said, "You cannot harm me with your physical attacks" Gaara growled as he tried to shoot some sand shurikens at Crocodile, only for him to avoid them. Crocodile was now close enough to attack Gaara again. "You cannot harm me when my sand shield is up!" Gara shouted. "We'll see about that!" Crocodile took the golden casing of his hook to reveal that it was covered in poison beneath. He then attempted to slash Gaara but the sand shield stopped the attack. However, the poison from the hook melted the shield. Gaara put up his armor of sand just as Crocodile went for another strike with his hook, trying to poison Gaara, but the armor of sand protected him. It was destroyed by the poison however, allowing Crocodile to punch Gaara and kick him away. As Gaara was in the air, he unleashed a sandstorm that flung Gaara further into the air. As Gaara fell to the ground, he was caught by his sand that placed him safely on the ground. Gaara was growing impatient at this time. "You haven't seen the worst of me and you are not going to like it!" He yelled. Crocodile laughed at this statement with his eyes closed and opened them again to continue fighting, but Gaara was no where to be seen, at least not in front of him. "You should be paying attention to your opponent's every move." Gaara had snuck up behind Crocodile unnoticed. He trapped Crocodile's hook in a sand coffin then crushed it. Crocodile grunted as he looked at the place on his arm where his hook once had been. "You'll pay for that!" Crocodile placed his arm on the ground and perfomed Desert Girasole. A pit of sand appeared beneath Gaara's feet. The sand was being sucked in to the center and Gaara was trying his best to escape it. He jumped up and landed on his sand cloud that carried him away from the pit. He then jumped back onto the ground. "Nice try, but in the end, your attack was futile." Gaara sent a large stream of sand in the shape of Shukaku's hand at crocodile. The sand formation reached out and slashed Crocodile several times with its claws, knocking Crocodile to the ground. "I will finish you off right now!" Crocodile got up to see Gaara forming a giant sand tsunami and casting it in his direction. Crocodile had an idea to get around this attack though. He quickly swung his arm vertically towards the ground "Desert Spada!" A blade of sand traveled towards the wave, cutting through the ground as it did so. As the wave made impact with the blade, it was sliced in half, allowing Crocodile to pass though it before it closed up. "I've had quite enough of you." Crocodile said as he placed his hand on the ground. "Ground Secco!" The ground crumbled apart around Crocodile. Gaara was about to fall but the sand beneath him carried him into the air and placed him onto safe ground once again. Gaara then used the sand shield to cover him completely. Crocodile walked up to Gaara but noticed something behind him. He tried to move out of the way of a giant sand coffin but it trapped him. Gaara decided to leave him there and figure out a way to put him down, but noticed that the sand coffin started crumbling. "No!" The front of the coffin fell apart, allowing Crocodile to leave it. He then walked up to Gaara's shield and touched it with his left hand. The shield crumbled apart, just like the coffin. Gaara tried to blast Crocodile with sand shurikens but they all passed through him. He then moved in to punch him but Crocodile revealed a blade hidden in his hook and stabbed Gaara with it. Gaara cried in pain and quickly stepped back. "You are no different than all the others who tried to capture me." Crocodile said as he placed his hand on the ground. "Ground Death!" All of Crocodile's surroundings began to dry up and turn into sand. Gaara quickly realised this and tried to escape on his sand cloud but realised his foot had been mummified. He fell to the ground and had all the moisture sucked out of him, causing him to shrivel up. Crocodile stood upright and noticed Gaara's dead corpse. "What a waste. He would have made a great acquaintance. Well, I better get out of this country before I attract any more attention." He then walked away out of sight. K.O! Crocodile is seen sailing on his ship, headed to the new world. Meanwhile, Gaara's dead body is covered in sand and only his arm is visible. Results Boomstick: Man, Gaara just got owned, Egyptian style! Wiz: Gaara may have had a larger Destructive Capacity and better defense, but Crocodile outclasses Gaara in agility and durability. He is able to dodge attacks such as Luffy's Gatling Gun easily and cannot be harmed by any physical attack, and even if he can, he can take a lot of it, such as tanking a swing from a diamond club. Boomstick: That's right. Diamond, the hardest known material on the planet. Wiz: Crocodile also had the powers necessary to destroy Gaara's defenses. As stated by himself, his left arm has no limit to what it can suck the moisture out of meaning it can turn any solid object into sand. Gaara's sand shield is no exception to this. Boomstick: It looks like Gaara wasn't able to survive the desert long enough. Wiz: The winner is Crocodile. CROCODILE (Winner) *'+More durable' *'+More agile' *'+Cannot be harmed by physical attacks' *'+Left hand coud break through Gaara's defenses' *'''-Weaker Destructive Capacity''' *'''-Weaker Defenses''' *'''-Not as stealthy''' GAARA (Loser) *'+Better Destructive Capactiy' *'+Better defense' *'+Better stealth skills' *'''-Less durable''' *'''-Less agile''' *'''-Could not harm Crocodile with physical attacks''' *'''-Shield could not defend against Crocodile's left hand''' Category:Death Battles Category:Desert Croc Category:Anime/Manga themed Death Battles Category:Naruto vs One Piece Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Villain VS Villain themed Death Battles Category:Series Premiere Episodes Category:Completed Death Battles